At present, the handspike of the general carrying trammer and the carrying panel typically have a fixed connection, or a handspike disassembled connection. Thus, there is a shortcoming when there is a need to store multiple trammers in a storage space of limited sized. In other words, because of the handspike is fixed above the panel, when trammers are collectively stacked, the panels of the trammers cannot be completely overlapped due to the effect of the handspike. The trammer only can be laid on the ground so that the space needed for storage is large. For a disassembled connection of handspike, when trammers are collectively stacked, the handspikes need to be taken down, and then kept in another place. When the trammer needs to be used, the handspike needs to be reconnected to the panel. The process is relatively complex. In May 16, 2007, China's State Intellectual Property Bureau opened a utility model patent about a handcart, namely Chinese Publication No. CN2900281. Publication No. CN2900281 disclosed an improvement to the traditional handcart which included a superimposed folder between the push handgrips and the carriage, and which enables the push handgrips to rotate from the horizontal position to basically a vertical position, consequently the space of the handcart is decreased, and is conveniently stored. But it is not designed to fully improve the carriage. Although the superimposed folder device decreases the space required for stacking the trammers to the certain extent, the trammers cannot be very effectively stored. In the case where the panels of the trammers fully overlapped when stacked, because of the fixed position of the carriage in this invention, the demand of overlapping stacking panel cannot be satisfied. Meanwhile, the fixed carriage causes the carrying area of the handcart panel to be restricted, and a part of the goods must be placed outside of the panel, in the situation when the area of the carried goods is larger than that of the panel. Due to the asymmetrical stress on the panel front and back, the center of gravity of handcart shifts forward making it easy for the goods to drop off. Therefore, in many needs, the handcart of Publication No. CN 2900281 the carrying area is not large enough.